After Party
by Bobpaullee
Summary: There's an after party, when they've defeated evil in Middle Earth and returned peace to them  for the most part . Drunkardness ensues. Legolas is forced to get Eomer back to his room. Fun follows. Legolas/Eomer. Do not read if you don't like gay slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Summary: There's an after party, when they've defeated evil in Middle Earth and returned peace to them (for the most part). Drunkardness ensues. Legolas is forced to get Eomer back to his room. Fun follows. Legolas/Eomer.

Victory had been gained for all the free peoples of Middle Earth. Sauron, enemy of the free peoples, had been finally defeatened for good now. Good prevailed in the world. Celebrations were held in Gondor, with invitations to all being distributed. Many attended. The Hobbits did not. But the elves, dwarves, Rohan, and Gondor all attended.

Drinks went out to all and tales of battles filled the air. Many told stories of their bravery and their great leadership. Many saving throws were mentioned. How they wouldn't be here today if it weren't for this person.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood (the Woodland Realm), noticed an elf from the legends of time stood close by. Currently the elf was talking to Eomer, heir to the throne of Rohan. This elf had come to the Rohirrim's aid, he had joined them during their ride to Minas Tirith and had marched on the Black Gate with them.

"Hello," said Legolas, "It is an honour to finally talk to you, rather than just fight by their side."

"Hello," said the elf, "You do me too much glory. I am but a humble elf."

"Bullshit," said Eomer, obviously having drunk a lot of alcohol, "No other elf I've seen can make twisters like that. Plus, you fight way good and you disappear & appear, scaring the shit out of us."

"It was an honour to fight along side you, David Naturestar," said Legolas.

"No one has called me Naturestar in a long while, I'm just David," said the elf.

"I heard that Valinor is a pretty good place," said Eomer.

"The best," said David, "But I came back here to Middle Earth because I wanted to see the world. I will be returning, of course, with Gandalf and the others."

"Excuse me," said David, "I must go talk with Galadriel, Lady of Light. I have not seen her since Valinor and we were very good friends."

Legolas stood next to the drunk Eomer, who was having trouble standing now and still trying to glug down more. Legolas took the drink from his hand and supported Eomer.

"Come on, it's time to get you to bed," said Legolas, supporting Eomer off.

Eomer just giggled at something Legolas didn't know, or comprehend.

Legolas slowly lowered Eomer onto the bed, he had in his large tent. Eomer had a very nice and secluded tent, with ultimate privacy. Legolas was pulled down onto the bed by Eomer, who locked his lips against Legolas' lips. Legolas did admit he'd fantasied about Eomer before, but never expected to get with him. Legolas quickly undressed himself and Eomer.

Legolas put small kisses across the body of the hunky soon-to-be-king, making sure to check out the tanned, fit and sexy body before him. Eomer just lay there, liking the feel of the elf's hands and kisses on his body. Legolas took one of Eomer's nipples into his mouth and teased it between his teeth. This drew an excited gasp from Eomer, and Legolas could feel the young man growing hard from this teasing. Legolas let go of the nipple, and slowly kissed his way down Eomer's abs. Legolas took Eomer in his hand and licked his pole from the head all the way down. Legolas felt Eomer shudder in delight below him and a moan excaped his lips. Legolas took a moment to breath in Eomer's scent and it made Legolas' body quiver in delight.

Legolas took as much of Eomer as he could into his mouth, letting his tongue play over it. Eomer's hips bucked in response to the stimulation, but Legolas kept him from seizing control for now. Eomer ached to be released and to be inside this god of an elf. Eomer put a hand through the elf's soft hair and slid it down the elf's slender form. Legolas let his tongue play over Eomer's length and then teased the tip by blowing onto it softly. Eomer was just about ready for him.

Legolas sat down onto Eomer's abdomen and brought the heir up to his mouth. Legolas let his tongue explore Eomer's mouth, who seemed to be on the verge of mindless passion.

"So you're a horsemaster," said Legolas, a little foreplay wouldn't hurt.

"Yes," said Eomer, sounding restless.

"Perhaps you can teach me how to ride a horse better," said Legolas, seedily.

Getting his meaning, Eomer grinned and kissed his elvish lover again.

"I will teach you," said Eomer, "But I will discipline you, if you misbehave."

"Your wish is my command, my king," said Legolas, kissing Eomer's sensitive nipples.

"Ride me, my student," said Eomer, "I will show you the starry skys above."

Legolas sat down onto Eomer's big dick and immediately saw stars.

Eomer ferociously thrust his hips upwards, he wanted to get deeper into his lover's ass. Legolas pushed down with all his might, he wanted all of Eomer in him.

"You're so tight," cried Eomer, "You feel so good."

"I can see the stars, take me higher," said Legolas, "Show me the universe, my love."

Eomer was all too happy to comply.

Legolas climbed off Eomer, after seeing well beyond the stars. He wanted to try a new position. Legolas was surprised when Eomer roughly pushed him up against the wall of the tent and the bed post.

"You shouldn't misbehave, because I'll have to punish to you," whispered Eomer, into Legolas' pointy ear.

Eomer's voice sounded husky with emotion and very sexy. Eomer bound Legolas to the bed with rope and moved behind the elf's ass. Eomer parted Legolas' ass cheeks with his hands.

Eomer's tongue darted across the entrance to Legolas' hole, causing a sharp gasp to exit from the prince's lips. Eomer let his tongue slide in and explore where it could. Eomer could taste the sweetness of his lover. Eomer was driving Legolas to the edge of need and dependency. Eomer had Legolas wanting more, now.

"I need you, please," moaned Legolas.

"But you've been a bad boy," said Eomer, slapping Legolas' ass playfully.

"Please," begged Legolas, totally at Eomer's mercy.

"I will, my love," said Eomer, before whispering into Legolas' ear, "I will punish your tight hole with my big dick. I'll have you coming back for more."

Legolas loved being tied up, it was such a turn on. Legolas cried out loudly as Eomer entered him once again.

Eomer pounded Legolas, more and more of him getting in each time and getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. Legolas loved the warrior's stamina and that he could keep him entertained for so long. Legolas could feel the convulsions in Eomer's body, as he reached his climax. Eomer plunged deep one final time, leaving his seed behind as proof. The horse lord and elf lay on the bed, quite exhausted.

Legolas leant back in the bed and Eomer decided to give him a treat. Eomer took Legolas in his mouth. Eomer blew, sucked, and licked away at his lover's manhood. Eomer doing his best to accomodate Legolas. Eomer was used to being the boss and this was the first time, he'd put another man's cock in his mouth. Legolas felt like clay in Eomer's hands, sculpted by the man who was surprisingly good at giving it. Eomer quickly brought Legolas into a lustful passion. Legolas' hips flung forward, uncontrollably. Eomer pulled his mouth off Legolas and used his hand to pump Legolas, careful to let his hand slow every so often and squeeze a bit harder. Eomer massaged the elf's pole in his hands and sucked on Legolas' balls.

Legolas gasped as Eomer concentrated on his cock. Eomer was pumping it with one hand and was massaging its tip with his mouth and tongue as well. As Legolas started to reach his endpoint, Eomer sensed this and moved away. Eomer finished him off with a really rapid hand job. Legolas sprayed cum into Eomer's mouth, on Eomer's face & neck, and on his own abs. Eomer was quick to start licking Legolas' abs and cleaning the prince's body. Legolas returned the favour, lickig clean the heir to the throne of Rohan.

They fell asleep, naked and in each other's arms. Not a care in the world...

THE END


End file.
